Waiting Temptations
by DreamingofAqua
Summary: "You are mine." "I will never be yours. I am no ones property but my own." "I never gave you a choice. You can either accept it or resist. Either way, you are mine." EricxOC


**AN:** I don't own True Blood. If I did, Eric would be staying in my BED for a very, very, very long time. I like to give a shout out to my baby mama, who I did not pay the child support yet ;D, (JK LOL) friend, Nora Who. Without her, I wouldn't be doing a True Blood or Eric story. I hope you guys will enjoy it! :)

* * *

><p><em>"Stay away from the vampires. They are evil monstrous creatures that will either use you then kill you."<em>

_"You can't trust anyone that's not your family or kind. Years ago we used trust creatures and humans. They betrayed us by killing, feeding, and raping our kind. There's no way they will earn our trust back."_

_"As long as we stay with our kind and stay out of their affairs, we will be safe and our family will continue to grow."_

_"Luna, I don't have much time but I want you to listen to me. Never find me. If you do, you'll be in great danger."_

_"But momma, I-"_

_"Enough! Promise me sweetheart. I'm only doing this to protect you. There are creatures that will use our power for evil or their own personal use. I can't let them know that I have a daughter. I will never allow them to use you. I would die before I let that happen."_

_"I-I promise."_

_"Good girl. I'm leaving you in good care. I love you. Remember the promise and always keep that charm with you."_

_"I love you too, and I promise momma, I promise."_

She kept that promise for eleven years. Her mother left when she barely turned eleven years old. She had been confused and frightened then, but now she understood.

Luna looked at the old Louisiana map, and trailed her finger amongst the tiny markings on the map. She smiled in relief. If the map was correct, she was fifteen miles from Shreveport. Traveling would have been much more simpler had she owned some sort of GPS device, or better yet a car with a GPS system on there. All she had was a map and an old car. If only she had the funds for such fancy mechanisms.

Her mom left her in the care of a Caucasian woman that was an old friend of her mother for a very long time. Her mother left her only an old book and charm moon pendant the day she left.

The book was filled with spells and magic that was pass down from generation to generation. She tried to learn a couple of spells at a young age, but her godmother refused to give her the book at such a young age. She had promised her mother to give it to her when she had graduated from high school. Her mother wanted her to have a normal life until she was old enough to embrace her powers.

It was complicated at first to learn the spells since no one was there to teach her, but over time she learned to remember a lot of spells and could easily perform one without much thought. However, having not learned it properly with someone teaching her, she tended to waste a lot of her energy casting spells, and sometimes she would pass out from the workload. She often woke up on the floor, her nose bloodied from trying too hard but it was all worth it. She needed these spell to help her find one person, her mother.

Not once had her mother contacted her, or gave any signs that she was still alive. But Luna knew she was alive. She didn't know how, but she could feel it. Now she needed to find her, and get her away from the creatures that were keeping her captive wherever she was.

Once she turned eighteen Luna left her godmother and travel alone to find her mother. Four years passed now, and still she hadn't found a trace or clue. She only found other witches that knew about her mother. Luck proved to be on her side seeing as three days ago, she got a clue that one of her mother's witch friends supposedly had seen her mother around Shreveport. She didn't give her any proof, but it was worth the shot since she had no other leads to go on.

_Sorry momma. _Luna thought as she closed the map and put in the passenger seat. _I'm going to have to break that promise._

* * *

><p>She heard the bar was the most popular vampire bar in Louisiana. If she wanted answers, this was the place to go.<p>

Luna wanted to sleep. She was tired from driving eight hours straight but she went straight to the bar. The quicker she was to finding answers, the closer she would be to be able to find her mom. She parked her bucket and got out of the car. She surveyed her surroundings and noticed that people were patiently waiting in line to get inside the bar.

Today was Saturday meaning the bar would be pack with people, mainly humans. She waited for about ten or fifteen minutes until she was at the front of the line. A vampire woman was standing in front of the bar, blocking humans from entering the bar.

"Let me see some ID." The woman asked her. Luna noticed that she honestly looked like she didn't want to be here in the first place, or even cared about her job. Luna took her ID from her black wallet, and gave it to her.

The woman quickly looked at her ID before giving it back to her. The woman looked her up and down, scanning her with her piercing eyes. "Now, why is a girl like you wanting to go in a bar like this?"

_Girl?_ Did she really look that young? Or was she trying to be funny? Luna looked at her clothing. She was only wearing a plain white t-shirt, black sweater, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Her hair was long and straightened. Or course. No wonder, she didn't look like the party material. It looked like she was going to the library to study up for an upcoming test.

Luna smirked at the woman. "Just to check it out. See if it's right for me. Who knows? Maybe I'll come back again."

The woman raised an eyebrow at Luna. The woman looked at her, obviously thinking that she was some sort of smartass. Now wasn't the time to be polite, it was time to find some answers.

"Go on in." She told Luna with a sly smile on her face. She watched her as Luna pass her to go to the door, entering inside the vampire bar. This should be fun.

The bar was packed with humans and vampires, interacting with one another. The hard rock music was loud and vibrated throughout her body. Some Vampires and humans were dancing on pole near the corners of the tables and bars. She could feel the lust and power radiating through out the room as she walked through the crowd of people.

She avoided eye contact with human and vampires, especially vampires. She didn't want to them take interest of her. It didn't really matter since she didn't look like a woman wanting sex or to be bitten. She continued to look around until she spotted him.

He had pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and long blond hair that reached down to his broad shoulders. He was wearing a leather jacket, black collar shirt and buckled pants. Luna had to admit, his features were…strikingly beautiful and sexy. She didn't need to worry about that now. She had a mission to do.

Luna knew he was the leader. By the way he was sitting and how he held his posture. How the humans were eyeing him with envy and lust and how vampires were looking at him with respect.

She walked to him, slowly and cautiously. He still wasn't paying attention to her until she spoke. "Are you the boss of this club?"

He merely looked at her before he turned his attention back to the crowd. His eyes were intense as he looked through the crowd. "It depends on who is asking."

Luna didn't really care if he thought of her as plain human that wanted to offer her to him. She didn't want to fuck him. She wanted answers. "I was just in the neighborhood. Since you are the leader, I like to ask you some questions."

That caught his attention, well only a little bit. It was interesting to him that she didn't ask other vampires her question. She went to him instead, smart move.

She held her necklace up so he could see her silver moon pendant. "Have you seen a woman with the same necklace as me?" He eyed it for a second before looking at her.

"No." Luna was disappointed. She couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. Vampires were good at that. She wasn't going to give up though. She took a folded up picture from her pocket, and showed it to him.

"What about this? Still no clue?" She asked. The leader vampire gazed at the picture. It was a picture of a beautiful tall light brown skin woman hugging a small child, both smiling at the camera. They both were wearing the same pendant around their neck, very interesting.

"No." He told her again, a slight interest in his eyes now. Who was this woman?

_Damn it._ She thought she was definitely here. The rumors sounded so true. She gave him a nod. "Thank you for your time, leader. I'll be going now." She turned her back on him.

"Wait, I'm not finished with you. Who are you?" Luna rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She needed to find her mother, not to be wasting her time with a vampire, especially the leader.

"Funny, I thought we were done." She said, beginning to walk away from him. She couldn't even take one step because he instantly stood in front of her. He tilted his head.

"I'll say it again, who are you?" He asked, his voice more commanding and vicious. Luna simply looked at him. He was more taller than she expect him to be. He was about to command her again until the lights blew out inside of the club. All he could see was blackness.

"Ahhhhhh!" A woman's voiced screamed.

"Oh my god! What's happening?" Another person yelled.

"I knew we shouldn't have come to this fucking vampire bar! Now they are going to kill us!"

After a few seconds, the lights turned back on. The vampire leader looked around. No sight of the woman.


End file.
